Descubriendo el amor
by Aihara Irie
Summary: Clarke, hija de una senadora y politica de carrera, odia el fútbol... con lo que no contaba era con enamorarse de Bellamy Blake, la estrella de los Galaxy Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Habían recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta la final. Había sido duro, había sido amargo, había sido largo... pero estaban a punto de recoger los frutos dulces de su esfuerzo.

Una semana. Una semana y podrían tocar el cielo con las manos...

\- ¿Sabes quién es la encargada de repartir las medallas?- dijo Murphy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Bellamy negó con la cabeza, se había preocupado de todo, menos de pensar en eso.

\- La hija de Abby Griffin.

\- ¿La princesita?- preguntó extrañado.

\- Va como representante de la senadora, y como trabaja en la fiscalia general...

\- Todo el mundo sabe que detesta el fútbol- añadió Miller.

\- Bueno, tendrá que aguantarse- zanjó Bellamy con una mueca indiferente.

Tenía que hacer muchas cosas en la carrera que había elegido, pero acudir a una final de fútbol y repartir medallas ante unos tipos estúpidos era algo que la molestaba hasta limites insospechados.

Suspiró. Ser la hija perfecta de la senadora mientras hacía una carrera política perfecta era tedioso. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse... pero tendría que dejar todo, volar a Nueva York y hacer su aparición.

\- No es un funeral, Clarke- dijo Raven en tono de reproche.

\- Preferiría que hubieran elegido a otro.

\- Vamos, todo el mundo habla de los Galaxy Rangers... seguro que no es tan malo.

\- Yo no soy todo el mundo, Raven.

\- Me doy cuenta- replicó ante el tono seco de su amiga.

\- Han sido tiempos difíciles- se excusó a modo de disculpa.

\- Finn, Lexa... todo eso es el pasado. Céntrate en el momento.

Asintió. El momento llegaría... y pasaría.

Fue un partido disputado, pero los Galaxy Rangers se hicieron con el ansiado trofeo. La euforia se desató en el campo y Clarke observó como los jugadores se abrazaban, saltaban, gritaban, bailaban o lloraban. Todo eso por una copa bañada en plata... una muy importante para ellos al parecer.

Fueron subiendo uno a uno, Clarke sonreía a todos y cada uno de ellos deseando que todo acabara cuanto antes. El capitán llegó a su altura y alzó la mirada. Sus labios reflejaban una alegría manifestada en los ojos que le brillaban llenos de entusiasmo. El héroe de la gran victoria, clavó su mirada en ella. Se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos hasta que recordó que tenía que pasarle la medalla por el cuello.

\- Enhorabuena- dijo estrechándole la mano.

\- Gracias- él se la apretó con fuerza y tiró para susurrarla algo- Me gustan las sonrisas sinceras, princesa.

Clarke se sorprendió, pero lo ocultó ante una mascara.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Sí lo sabes, detestas todo esto.

\- Solo hago mi trabajo.

\- Hay desprecio en tus ojos.

\- Yo no...

Se estaban saltando todo el protocolo y varias cámaras ya estaban encima de ellos, grabándolos, haciéndoles fotos, intentando captar su conversación.

\- ¿De qué hablan señorita Griffin?- preguntó uno de los periodistas.

\- Solo la invitaba a la fiesta del equipo- dijo Bellamy sin girarse.

\- ¿Irá?- preguntó otro de los reporteros.

\- No me ha respondido todavía ¿qué dices, princesa?

Si no hubieran estado todas esas personas allí le habría abofeteado, sin embargo, respondió:

\- Acudiré encantada.

Bellamy Blake rió divertido y fue a levantar el trofeo.

Clarke quería ahogar a Bellamy Blake. Por culpa de aquel idiota se había visto arrastrada a aquella fiesta endemoniada en la que ya habían derramado sobre ella champán y vodka como poco. Se dijo que en unos 20 minutos más podría irse de allí sin que nadie se sintiera ofendido.

\- No es un funeral, princesa.

Allí estaba, el imbécil. La estrella de la idiotez.

\- No me llames así- replicó sin poder resistirlo.

\- ¿Por qué no? Eres una estirada.

\- Tú eres un payaso.

\- Te has equivocado de tipo, ese es Jasper- dijo señalando a un chico de la multitud.

Puso los ojos en blanco y apretó los labios.

\- Relájate, tomate una copa- la puso un mojito en la mano sin que ella apenas se diera cuenta.

\- No, gracias.

\- Insisto.

\- Ya que me has obligado a estar aquí...- dijo pensándolo mejor- ¿por qué no?

\- Yo no te he obligado a nada.

\- Claro que sí, no podía negarme después de lo que hiciste- respondió bebiendo un trago de su copa.

\- Ese es tu problema, los políticos, no deberíais ser tan hipócritas.

\- No soy...

\- Ahorratelo. Lo sois.

Aquel hombre debería ser el único en sacarla de verdad de sus casillas...

\- ¿Y por qué me has invitado?

Él la miró con intensidad.

\- ¿A parte de por lo buena que estás?

\- ¡No deberías ser tan ofensivo?

\- ¿Pensar que eres guapo te ofende?- arqueó una ceja.

\- La forma en lo que lo haces.

\- Cierto. Las apariencias. Lo siento... no es lo mío.

\- Creo que tienes un problema de modales- Estaba tan enfadada que se bebió lo que quedaba-que era mucho- del tirón.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí.

\- No lo creo.

¿Era ella o la estaba susurrando al oído?

\- Me duele la cabeza. Debería irme.

\- Yo pienso que deberías divertirte.

\- ¿A quién le importa lo que pienses, Blake?

\- ¿Qué te parece 25 millones de seguidores en twitter? Son más de los que tú tienes.

Clarke podía sentir su aliento, oler su perfume y deseó enredar las manos en su pelo rizado.

\- Me voy.

\- Es la hora de las parejas- Murphy se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿La hora de las parejas?- como si de un hechizo se tratara, se había roto.

\- Cuando los Galaxy Ranger ganan algo, todos salimos a bailar con una chica.

\- Ah- no se la ocurrió que más decir.

\- Es una tradición un poco tonta, pero me temo que la abre el capitán. o sea, yo.

\- Entonces deberías encontrar una pareja, no te quitaré más tiempo.

\- Ya la he encontrado, princesa.

La llevó unos segundos lo que aquello significaba... mientras se veía arrastrada al centro de la pista de baile sin que casi hubiera opuesto resistencia.

\- No juegas limpió, Blake- siseó.

\- No tengo que hacerlo ahora.

Clarke fue consciente de que eran el centro de atención, la gente murmuraba y aunque era una fiesta privada los flashes no paraban.

\- Relájate- volvió a decir- estoy seguro de que has tenido actuaciones peores que llevar a cabo- y con una enorme sonrisa empezó la danza.

Cuando acabó la parte de la tradición, los temas más conocidos del momento empezaron a sonar... Clarke se descubrió riendo y bailando como si no hubiera mañana. Como una chica de 25 años que estaba de celebración.

Y la gustó.

Es más... lo adoró.

Pero todo llega a su fin y pronto vio el nombre de su madre en la pantalla de su móvil. Volvió a la realidad... el Fiscal General la esperaba a primera hora de la mañana.

Se escabullo del abrazo de Bellamy que no se había separado de ella desde entonces y fue hasta su coche, estaba a punto de entrar cuando una voz llamó su atención.

\- ¡Clarke!

Se dio la vuelta y vio como Bellamy caminaba hacía ella deprisa, casi sin aliento. Estiró los brazos y la atrajo hacía sí, inclinandose para besarla casi con desesperación... ella no lo rechazó y se estrechó más contra él, sintiendo su calor.

El beso se tornó apasionado y voraz, sus labios se negaban a separarse... anhelando el roce entre ellos.

Sin embargo, tras varios minutos, se separaron.

Clarke condujo a todo el camino a casa rememorando aquel momento.

La alarma sonó y se levantó refunfuñando. Era demasiado temprano y quería dormir más.

Quería tantas cosas que no eran posibles...

Su móvil sonó, con desgana descolgó y escuchó el tono frío de su madre al otro lado del teléfono.

\- No mamá, no he visto la prensa- dijo de mala manera- ¿por qué tienes tanto interés?- continuó- no entiendo nada de lo que dices- y cortó.

15 minutos después anunciaron que la señorita Reyes la estaba esperando. Clarke frunció el ceño extrañada ¿a esas horas?

\- ¿Raven, pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada al verla.

\- No sé, dímelo tú.

\- No finjas más, lo hiciste muy bien aparentando que no querías ir a esa final. Ahora apuesto a que lo estabas deseando.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De la fiesta, boba.

\- Ah, eso, Bellamy insistió y...

\- Ahora es Bellamy ¿no? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

\- Porque no estaba planeado... yo no...

Clarke se calló y boqueó como un pez durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Raven sostenía un periódico con un gran titular en la cabecera

 **"Bellamy Blake y Clarke Griffin se lo montan en la fiesta de celebración ¡la pareja descubierta!"**

Aquello no podía estar pasando...


	2. Chapter 2

El móvil fue como un estruendo para sus oídos. Bellamy lo apagó, sin ni siquiera mirar la pantalla. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando volvió a sonar... maldijo en voz alta y parpadeó, después descolgó.

\- Murphy, aún quedan horas para la ruta de protocolo- dijo de mala leche.

\- Pensaba que yo era el único de tu vida.

\- ¿Estás borracho?

\- Estoy estupefacto.

\- Voy a seguir durmiendo.

\- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

\- John, no sé de qué hablas, toma café y asegúrate de estar en condiciones para lo que nos queda por delante hoy.

\- ¿No va a ir tu novia?

\- ¿Qué? Sabes que Gina y yo rompimos hace...

\- No estoy hablando de ella- cortó la otra voz.

\- ¿De qué narices hablas? No entiendo nada.

\- ¡Deja de fingir! Griffin está dando una rueda de prensa, tío, la próxima vez... puedes contárnoslo.

Murphy cortó y Bellamy parpadeó varias veces, confundido, pensando si había imaginado todo aquello, sin embargo se levantó y puso las noticias.

En efecto, allí estaba ella... dando una rueda de prensa.

\- Fue un momento de celebración- decía- ambos estábamos felices. Es un logro muy importante en su carrera.

\- ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho público?- preguntó un periodista.

\- Pensamos que lo mejor era esperar a que pasara la temporada.

\- ¿Tienen planes de futuro usted y el señor Blake?- inquirió otro.

\- Creo que ya he dado demasiadas explicaciones. Fue una foto tomada en un momento de alegría entre una pareja que se quiere, creo que eso debería ser todo.

¿Pareja? ¿futuro? ¿Pero que narices...?

Nadie le impidió la entrada cuando irrumpió en la Fiscalia como un elefante en una cacharreria. Estaba furioso. Clarke llegó en serguida, con un gesto de preocupación en la cara mezclado con algo de temor.

\- ¿Qué coño es todo esto?

\- No tuve otra opción- contestó.

Le enseñó la prensa y como su foto aparecía por todas partes, y había más... también fotos de la fiesta y de cuando ella le entregó la medalla.

\- No era necesario decir una mentira como esta- bufó él.

\- Mi imagen hubiera quedado dañada sin remedio- se defendió.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por un beso?

\- Porque mis oponentes lo habrían vendido como si fuera una guarra que se lía con cualquiera.

\- ¡Eso es una tontería!

\- Eso es política- dijo con frialdad.

\- Eres tú la política, no yo.

\- Si no accedes a esto, el escándalo será peor.

\- Solo para ti.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No crees que a ti te salpicaría algo?

\- No, no lo creo.

\- Cierto, en el mundo machista en el que vives los hombres pueden actuar conforme a un calentón pero las mujeres no.

\- Querrás decir en el mundo político machista en el que tú vives- replicó poniendo énfasis en el tú.

\- Solo será hasta que todo se calme.

\- ¿En serio me estás pidiendo que finjamos estar juntos?

Miró sus ojos azules, sin duda no estaba de broma.

\- A mi no me gusta tampoco, pero no me ha quedado otra salida.

\- Podrías haberme preguntado antes al menos.

\- Lo siento... fue todo tan deprisa...

El se pasó la mano por el cabello rizado y suspiró.

\- Muy bien. Ya está hecho, no seré yo quien eche a perder toda tu carrera.

\- Gracias, Bell- ella se acercó y le abrazó, agradecida.

La prensa esperaba a la pareja del momento, una vez acabada la fiesta en el estadio sabía que todo el mundo esperaba aquello. Bellamy se acercó a la grada y cogió a Clarke en brazos hasta depositarla en el césped. Después la cogió de la mano y pasearon saludando al público.

\- Ya que estamos haciendo esto, vamos a hacerlo bien- dijo él tapándose los labios para que nadie excepto Clarke pudiera captar lo que decía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

La copa estaba justo delante de ellos y los fuegos artificiales brillaban en lo alto, Bellamy la agarró de la cintura y la besó.

Los flashes se dispararon al ritmo de sus corazones.


End file.
